Dance within my labyrinth
by Serves you right
Summary: A short story about Sarah missing Jareth.


Spring prom was a huge attraction in a New Harlland's high school. Students have taken their preparations long time before the snow had disappeared from small town's gardens. And today the day finally came: a colorful crowd entered through a decorated doors into bright ball hall. Completely changed gym has never looked so gorgeous.

- Amy looks great in that dress. – a few teenagers from "the most wanted" club were talking in their small group.

- Yeah. Maybe we should seduce her, what do you think Pete? – said the taller boy, winking at his friend.

- Guys, you are horrible! – said a blonde beauty, pretending to be indignant.

- But you love me anyway. – the latter kissed the blonde girl without waiting for her respond.

- Look at her. – said the other beauty pointing at a lonely shape sitting at a long table. – That's a weirdo.

- Who's she? – Pete took an interest in strange girl.

- Sarah… I can't remember her surname. She's sitting like this from the beginning of the prom. – said the blonde while giggling.

- So let's dance with her. No one should spend all the party at the table.

- She won't dance with you. She's too smart. – laughed the taller boy.

- Your sister has danced with me.

- It's because my sister easily feel pity over you.

Indeed Sarah, who was wearing one of her handmade dresses, looked like a weirdo. She wasn't interested in the school prom and she came here only because her CS (cruel stepmother) had ordered her to go. The others students were looking at her as they saw some exotic animal, but she didn't mind that, as long as they didn't want anything from her. That moment she was focused on a sheet of paper written with some strange runes. She just managed to translate the third line when she felt someone's presence.

- Hi. Your name is Sarah, isn't it? – an attractive, dark haired boy sat down by her side.

- Yeah. And your is? – asked Sarah, trying to think out why did he talked to her, but no matter how much she thought about it, she could not find any reason.

-I'm Pete. – said boy with a bright smile, then pointed the book in Sarah's hands. – What is it? It looks really intriguingly.

- It's an old poem about a princess living in some forgotten land.

The music stopped for the moment, then the voice of David Bowie started to sing again from the bottom of an ancient music machine which school had borrowed for that occasion.

- Would you dance with me? – Pete reached out a hand at Sarah's direction. The girl gave him a surprised look; she didn't expected he could say anything like that. – Oh, come on. It'll be fun.

Sarah was hesitating, not sure what to do. No one has ever asked her to dance before. 'That could provide me some rest form CS's complaining. And maybe it really will be fun." – she thought, bowed like a real princess and took Pete's hand with her first smile at this evening.

Sarah had to admit that dancing with Pete in fact was a pleasing thing. In his warm embrace she was feeling comfortable in the way she felt nowhere before… but it was a lie. Memories, which she so desperately wanted to forgot, came into her minds. She had danced with a men before, at a real prom. She didn't see garlands in the gym anymore. In place of students she saw a crowd of masked creatures, fearful and alluring. Pete was very handsome but the secretly glitter in his dark eyes was nothing in compare with her prince's… no, her king's glance. And all of this was much more real than reality.

Without a single world Sarah turned away and run into the dark outside the school. The rain made her completely wet, but she didn't care, didn't stop until she reached trees of the nearly park, their quietly power and blessed shadow of the moonless night was what she needed.

Sarah embraced tightly a monumental tree. Crying into it's bark, she didn't notice a pair of eyes watching her carefully from the higher branch.

- Would you like to dance with me?

And they were dancing, as they had been once before, to the music that the rain was playing on leaves.

* * *

That's a little story which came to my mind today. It's my first publishing at and it's my first story written in English, so don't eat me, please, if i've done something wrong. And i'm sorry for all the gramatical mistakes, I still hope the story is understable (even after my fights with grammar).  
Feel free to let me know about all mistakes and other things you don't like about the story :)


End file.
